


My Random School Essays

by Awesome_Dover1102



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Randomness, School Work, assignments, idk man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome_Dover1102/pseuds/Awesome_Dover1102
Summary: I'll just post my shitty high school essays so other people bask in the glory of my cringey essays :DAlso some of them will not be the date I posted it so yea :3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 21 March 2017
> 
> Argumentative Essay on social media

Now in days, people can talk to other people from all around the world with just a light emitting hunk of wires and electrical components. Doing this was not possible years ago, but now thanks to social media we can talk or even see people with just a tap of a button. Social media has made great advancements in communication in just a short amount of time.

Social medias such as Facebook, Instagram, Snapchat, Skype, etc. have taken the place of writing letters or even traveling to talk to a person or people. In the early 2000s, a social media site called MySpace opened and it let many people connect and talk with each other, then other sites emerged such as Facebook and Skype that were pretty similar but different in their own ways. From those branched many other sites and apps that let people talk with one another and share a birthday, wedding, reunion, funeral, etc. or even just meet someone and talk and gain a new friend or a new lover, pPeople can even just discuss the latest episode of their favorite show anonymously.

Now with good things there always is bad things, with the anonymous features come to the bad side of social media. From these features, people can bully someone anonymously for reasons and not get caught or not be known. You know that one person you don't think you know on Instagram always leaving bad comments on the pictures of you that could be your best friend or even person your dating leaving those, the thing is, you would never know it's them because they do it anonymously so they don't have to deal with the consequences of saying the things they did. There also is sites that let you anonymously talk to people, sites like these can lead to people doing things they shouldn't for strangers, which can be recording the entire thing without the other's knowing consent. This, in turn, can lead to consequences that that anonymous person will never know or care about which is the bad side of social media.

Social media has helped connect people since its creation, it has helped many go through things that they couldn't seem to ask others for. Social media may be a creation that has helped many but has hurt people too, social media isn't anywhere close to being perfect and may have its drawbacks, but it is a great creation and will continue to help people and connect people.


	2. Of Mice and Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> f u c k c o m m o n c o r e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 March 2017
> 
> A common core style question with an essay response

John Steinbeck’s novel Of Mice and Men delves into the morals of killing someone out of mercy or pity. Mercy killing is pretty common since it is mostly used to put terminal patients out of their misery or people will mercy kill so someone they know and love doesn’t have to deal with the consequences of a horrible crime committed. For the case of Of Mice and Men George kills Lennie out of pity and so Lennie doesn’t have to deal with the consequences of the accidental murder of Curley’s wife. The consequences Lennie could have faced was either going to jail or have Curley shoot Lennie’s guts out for killing his wife. The way George mercy killed Lennie was a bullet to the back of his head at point blank, the way Curley said to do in the beginning of the book when he was telling George, Lennie, and Candy that Candy’s dog needed to be killed and the way to do it, while not causing any pain, was to shoot it in the back of the head at point blank. The killing of Lennie was sad for quite a few and people will argue if the killing was justified or not. In many ways, the killing was justified while in other ways it was not justified. Though what George did still was considered premeditated manslaughter, he had his reasons for killing Lennie. George didn’t truly want Lennie to die, he wanted to own a ranch with Lennie, instead, George threw away his dream with Lennie so Lennie didn’t have to face the consequences of the crime he committed. In many words, George’s mercy kill of Lennie was just and had good intentions even if George now has to live without his best friend.


	3. Jack Kirby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuckin art man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9 February 2017
> 
> A report on a famous artist (chosen from like 20 artists)

Jack Kirby was an American comic book artist, writer, and editor. He was born August 28, 1917, in New York City, NY and was raised there, later died February 6, 1994, in Thousand Oaks, CA. Kirby’s first recognition was his work in romance comics, he gained popularity and a name for himself from this (as according to Jack Kirby [dot] Com). Though he didn’t go without his pseudonyms such as Jack Curtiss, Curt Davis, and Lance Kirby just being a few of them he was and is referred to as “The King of Comics” (according to Kirby: King of Comics). Kirby also had a partner by the name of Joe Simon, who helped him create iconic characters from the Marvel universe. Later he and Simon joined National Comics Publications which is now known as DC Comics (as according to “Hand of Fire”). The art style that was popular when he was working was similar to his art style only it was a little different in the way of that benday dots were used instead of full coloring from the artist Roy Lichtenstein that made the art style very popular. Even with the art style being similar he created his characters and gained more popularity for comics. The style consisted of thicker lines and more bright colors that were saturated. The style also had a lot of movement happening from one panel to another. The style was different by the fact that most comics then used benday dots instead of fully coloring in the lines which are what Kirby did.   
The drawing I chose to critique by Jack Kirby was a picture of one of his most famous characters Thor in one of Kirby’s early Marvel comics. In the picture, Thor is standing with his legs apart in a grounded stance and swinging his hammer over his head in a circle with marks showing that the hammer is moving. Thor has his right arm across his torso with his hand at his left hip while his left hand is swinging his hammer over his head at an angle. His cape also looks as though his hammer has created wind and is flapping and moving around in the wind. Thor’s head is at a slight angle with his eyes fully open and his mouth open with what seems to be a frown, his hair is also flowing behind him though his left arm blocks out most of his hair so it is hard to tell. There is also a speech bubble that has Thor saying “... INTO THOR!”. The background has a contrast of black and orange with small red lines that have an appearance of fire or flames with how jagged the lines are. In the picture, Kirby didn’t use as much movement as he usually does when it comes to his comics but one can definitely tell that movement is happening in the picture. He used very emphasized lines and bright saturated colors that give it the old comics look which it is. I think that Kirby tried to bring the point across of the fact that Thor is fighting or is getting ready to fight his opponent since he is swinging his hammer as if to get more velocity to either throw it or do more damage while striking. I like the picture because of the art style though I have a bias since I have a thing for old comics and how they look. If I had the chance to buy the drawing I would buy it so fast it isn’t even funny. The artwork is really cool and even if it doesn’t look like there isn’t much going on there probably is a lot going on since this is just a single panel from an entire comic book and with a number of panels in a comic book this picture is a small portion of the comic book and also the fact that Thor doesn’t   
fight people just to fight them. The artwork is awesome in of itself but if I were to be able to get my hands on the full comic that would be really cool since the comic is probably pretty old.  
Jack Kirby is an important artist for the fact that he gave comic books a new style and made them very popular and even after his passing his comics, superhero, and romance, are still relevant and are still able to be found with them being more expensive than they were when they were published. Kirby’s art was unique for the fact that he decided to change the popular and known style for comic books by going with what he wanted to do instead of following what everyone else was doing. He gave comic books a new light and made them even more popular than they already were.


	4. Metamorphosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask
> 
>  
> 
> I just hate geese

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 February 2017
> 
> A free writing essay from the prompt of "Go off the book Metamorphosis"

What is this feeling? I questioned, I felt… Furry? I opened my eyes only to be greeted by white furry paws. How? I think back to the events of the previous day, Nothing was out of the norm other than the geese overlords coming for judgement day. Never trust geese. Or waterfowl in general. They’re bloodthirsty little beasts. I’m surprised that even in my situation I can think of geese of all things at this moment. Thinking of my situation, what even IS my situation at the moment. I look at myself in the mirror adjacent to me and am horrified at my reflection, if it even is my reflection. The THING that I see in the mirror is an oversized white rabbit in the place where I should be laying. Maybe this is just a dream? Yeah! All of this is just a weird, horrifyingly vivid dream. Nodding I try to wake up thinking that if I try hard enough I can succeed in this. Oh how wrong I was. Not only did I fail but I also realized that I am in fact going insane thinking that I am a rabbit. I knew there was something wrong with me but to think that I am an animal is a whole nother thing. Well maybe I can just say that I am sick and that I should just stay home since I don’t really think I am in any condition to go to school today. I nod when I start hearing growling coming from the right side. I try to turn over to see if it is my dog but find difficulty in achieving this simple task. What is happening to me?! The growling continues except now I hear it coming from the end of my bed and at my door. I peer towards the door and see that one of my three dogs are growling at me of all things. I try to tell them to stop but am unable to make any other noise other that a weird grunting noise. Waidasecond, waidasecond, waidasecond, WAIT A SECOND! Am I really a rabbit right now?! I can’t be! I’m now terrified, what will my parents think when they see me? It’s only a matter of time before they come to try and wake me up since I haven’t even moved yet. I am startled by Green Day’s ‘American Idiot’ blasting throughout my room and probably in the halls as well, Crap! My alarm! I can’t seem to turn it off in my condition so it’s now sooner rather than later that I have to face my parents in my current state. What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? WHAT AM I GOING TO-. My thoughts are interrupted by a feminine screech. I look up to see none other than my mum with a terrified expression and her hands covering her mouth.   
“What happene-” my dad rushes up to see what happened only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight he sees. Where he saw his very much human daughter last night lays a very oversized rabbit. Both my parents are at first confused which morphs into sadness and pity. I try to say  
“I don’t want your pity right now!” but all that came out was weird grunting like noises again. If I can’t speak I guess I will just think at them. Yeah that’ll show them. Not… I try to frown but find that I can’t frown or make any facial expression at that. I’m a flippin rabbit, of course I can’t show expressions! I think angrily. My parents are still standing in shock at my appearance in the doorway. I guess I’ll try to get up. Easier said than done. Well not said, thought. I try to get up but fail miserably on my first second and third attempt. Finally my dad shakes off his confusion and tries to help me get out of bed. With a little effort he gets me out of bed and goes back to my mum who is now starting to cry. I start to slowly hop over to my mum while trying not to scare her in the process. I mean how would you feel have a rabbit that is over five feet long hopping over to you. Anyway, when I finally reach her I nuzzle into stomach as to show that I want her to calm herself. She looks down at me and see that all I’m trying to do is comfort her. She is confused, why would her daughter who, mind you, turned into a large rabbit is trying to comfort her of all things instead of the other way around. My mum pats my head while my dad watches this interaction happening in complete and utter confusion.   
“I think I should get you some food.” my mum finally breaking the uncomfortable silence and walks off to the kitchen leaving me alone with my dad. I look at my dad then hop away towards the kitchen where my mum is now getting a different assortment of leafy greens and various vegetables. She cuts up the vegetables, puts all of the food in a shallow bowl and places it on the ground for me. I wonder where the dogs are I look up only to see that all three of the dogs are in their crates with a bone shaped treat. I sigh, if rabbits even can sigh. I think about how my friends will react to my new appearance. Probably my female friends will be shocked but will most likely try to pet me while my guy friends will most likely be in a state of complete and utter shock and confusion. Wait… CRAP! There isn’t any school school today and I invited everyone over for a movie day. I start whimpering. My parents are confused at first but then it dawned upon them that I invited my friends over and were due to arrive any mome- ~DING DONG~ The doorbell rings loudly. Welp. Guess some are already here. My mum quickly rushes into her bedroom to get suitable clothes while my dad goes to answer the door. My mum pushes me into the closest room which happens to be the bathroom that is barely large enough to fit me. Once all my friends are in the room where we normally watch movies in my dad tries to explain what happened while my mum goes and get me. When my friends see me my prediction for their reactions is sort of correct, all are shocked. The first to break the silence is Sophia by going up and petting my head.  
“Well I bet you want to say things and not just think at us.” Maddie smirks at the reference she made, I would have laughed if I could. She is right, I do want to say things but there really isn’t a way how since no one speaks rabbit.  
“Maybe we can set up large letters on sheets of papers and have her poke or nudge the letters of the word she is trying to say.” Sophia thinks out loud whilst the others are getting over the initial shock. My mom responds to this immediately by going and grabbing around thirty-eight sheets of paper, with twenty-six being used for of course the letters A-Z whilst ten being for the symbols .,?’”;!&)( and two for Yes No. My friends help set this up and when done Sophia asks the question on everyone’s mind; How? I think for a second and point at the letter in order; B L O O D Y G E E S E. When they write down the letter Maddie and Sophia start laughing at my response with the others groaning at my response.   
“So you say the geese did this? As in the quote ‘overlord geese that came for judgement day’? The ones that made eye contact with you and honked at you?” I hop over to the paper that says ‘Yes’ in large letters.   
“Jesus Christ Gwen.” Maddie, Sophia, and Luis exclaim at the same time. After some time and many questions later it’s around 5:00 P.M. and my parents bring in some cheap take-out chinese food for my friends and a bowl of fruits, veggies, and leafy greens for me. After we eat they decide to turn on the TV to some random channel. They pause when a horrible ad comes on asking if the paranormal has happened to you, as in like demonic possession, angelic possession, ghost haunting, or transmogrification. Everyone pauses at this.  
“Wai wha?” Sophia questioned staring at the screen much like the others and me. When the number appeared on the screen Maddie quickly dialed the number whilst one of the nine people in the room went to get my parents that were in another room. When the other end picked up Maddie put in on speakerphone. The man that picked up the call and nicely but emotionlessly asked why we have called ‘Supernatural Busters’, which I saw it took everything for some of them not to laugh at how cheesy the name was, we explained to the man what had happened while leaving out the part of me blaming geese thinking that it wasn’t important. The man said that he’d have someone come out and help within the next week. We told him the address and hung up. Since it was around 6:30 P.M everyone left saying that they would come back on saturday. My parents looked at each other looking worried and exhausted. My mum fed the dogs and made a quick dinner for her and my dad. When saturday came around like my friends said, they came over and asked if anyone from ‘Supernatural Busters’ came which sadly not yet. A couple hours later the doorbell rang. My parents went and answered the door with my friends close behind. There were three men which introduced themselves as Sam, Dean, and Castiel. The men asked who had been transmorgified which they all led them to me, the giant rabbit. All three men talked to each other for a minute and then asked if they can perform a ritual. My parents were hesitant at first but agreed hoping that it would work. The men grabbed different things out of their bags and set them up around me. All three started chanting something when I suddenly started to feel very extremely tired and soon everything was black. When I started to regain consciousness I saw all my friends huddled around me peering down at my with large smiles plastered on their faces when I sat up I say my very human hands and body with the clothes that I had on the night I transmorgified which was my pj bottoms and a shirt I had worn the day prior to that.  
“I’m human again!” I screeched out. When I went to thank the men they quickly silenced me with the question   
“Did you see anything out of the ordinary the day you turned?” I ponder for a second.  
“Well I did the spawn of Satan, geese.” my friends groaned with Maddie saying   
“Gwen I know you’re scared of geese, but it wasn’t the geese.” The men exchanged glances. “Did the geese do anything?” one of them said.   
“Well one of them made eye contact with me and honked at me which scared me.” I reply.  
“Well probably much to your friends displeasure, those geese are the ones to blame.” one of the men said. My friends and parents groaned, sighed, and questioned everything.   
“I knew those bloody geese were the ones to blame!”

 

End


	5. District Writing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17 January 2017
> 
> It's in the title

In the short story Martin by Nick C. Vaca there is a kid named Martin that the kids are jealous of because he has a larger belly whilst the other kids are skinny twigs which mean that Martin is “better fed” than the others. The kids that were jealous of him were Vaca, his brother Catarino, and his cousin Vincent. When Martin meets the boys he throws dirt clods at them and it starts a full out war between them by throwing dirt clods at each other. The boys end up outsmarting Martin and win the war with Martin running away and crying. The boys thought that he deserved it because is better fed and he should be “punished” for it. After Martin leaves and Vaca’s brother and cousin leave he finds a beaten up broken cap gun and realizes that it is probably Martin’s cap gun so he decides to return it. The problem is that aside from his mother calling out to him in the alleyway he doesn’t know where Martin lives but he decides that he lives in the trailer that recently appeared. So he goes up to it and he goes inside and sees what dinner is, a stack of corn tortillas and a cup of water. What Vaca learned is the appearances can be deceiving. When Vaca thought that Martin was being fed well he was wrong since he all Martin got for dinner was “a small stack of corn tortillas and a glass of water.” Vaca learned not to look at someone and say something that they’re not because looks can be deceiving.


	6. Environmental Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted death so bad from this project ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17 November 2016
> 
> The essay portion of a large ass BS project that I wanted to kill myself over

The effects of overconsumption can be very devastating to the environment. From ecological collapse to habitat destruction and mass extinction of many species being only a fraction of the effects over consumption has on the environment. All are different but triggering one can cause a long train of events that lead in the other effects. 

 

The effects of overconsumption can be very devastating to the environment. From ecological collapse to habitat destruction and mass extinction of many species being only a fraction of the effects of consumption has on the environment. All are different but triggering one can cause a long train of events that lead to the other effects. 

 

Most people don’t realize how much has happened to the ecosystems and how much it has collapsed, unless it affects them and where they live. People may not be familiar with what happens when ecological collapse other than the fact that something happens to a place that doesn’t really matter to them. According to EcoInternet, an ecological collapse is "...a situation where an ecosystem suffers a drastic, possibly permanent, reduction in carrying capacity for all organisms, often resulting in mass extinction.” Thanks to us humans constantly throwing away our perfectly good, slightly outdated electronics for the newest and “coolest” thing causes, in most cases, permanent damage to the ecosystem of another place where people we don’t even know call home. Our carelessness leads to the depletion of the earth resources from manufacturers having to constantly mass-produce electronics to keep up with the consumers’ demand for them. The solution that seems to most people easier said than done is to recycle or sell your old, or new, electronics to not destroy the ecosystem. The perk of selling your phone, tablet, computer, etc. is that you can gain some extra cash and if what you sold was broken the buyer could either try to fix what they bought or they can use parts from it to build something else.

 

Unless you’re a person really into protecting the environment, you probably don’t realize how many habitats are destroyed and/or being destroyed. According to the National Wildlife Federation (NWF), habitat destruction is "...the process in which a natural habitat is rendered unable to support the species present. In this process, the organisms that previously used the site are displaced or destroyed, reducing biodiversity." Since there really isn’t many places for the electronics and other trash to go it ends up in other countries where they don’t really have a choice whether or not the trash is disposed there. Thanks to this, habitats end up being full of electronics that never decompose and therefore the habitat will be deemed by animals not fit for living there. Something similar is happening with mass construction of building, with habitats being destroyed, the animals that lived there are now forced to find a new home or adapt to the environment. Habitat loss can cause mass extinction, which will be elaborated on in a bit, which people don’t really see as a problem until they start to realize that their food sources are being depleted. The solution is the same as before, recycle or sell your old or new electronics.

 

Most people know about how DoDo birds were killed to extinction hundreds of years ago by humans and animals, well something similar is happening this day in age. With our constant need for the newest electronic we destroy habitats which in term can lead to mass extinction of whole species of animals. According to Enhanced Learning, “A mass extinction is a relatively sudden, global decrease in the diversity of life forms.” With habitats being destroyed, animals are left to either adapt to their new surrounding or die, which most end up dying due to starvation or other causes. Mass extinction is mostly caused by habitat destruction which both can and will cause ecological collapse, in turn, all of this will compromise how we live as human beings and can end up killing us if we as a race don’t realize soon. The solution is again to recycle or sell your electronics, but to also realize that what you’re doing can end up killing animals and in turn you and everything you know.


	7. Tone Compare and Contrast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even turn this in.......
> 
> I took a zero on it................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 29 September 2016
> 
> Compare and contrast on a tone between the two books "The Importance of Being Earnest" and "The Picture of Dorian Gray" both written by Oscar Wilde

After reading both The Importance of Being Earnest and A Picture of Dorian Gray by Oscar Wilde I have seen some similarities and differences in tone between the books. One of the similarities between books is that both have a funny yet tense relationship between two of the male main characters, yet the difference is that one relationship is that of brothers and the other is that of men with a bitter-sweet love for each other. Another one of the similarities is that both have a negative thought on marriage, but the difference is that one of the books does have a hatred for marriage towards marriage but is still ok with getting married whilst the other book is a full-on marriage is evil and that people should never marry. A different similarity is that both books have happy and satire type tones, yet one stays happy and full of satire whilst the other one gets slowly darker and more corrupt as the plot developed. There is a definite difference between the two book which has to do with how the book ends, one has a very happy ending with everyone marrying who they want and living happy whilst the other story ends with one character dying after holding in the guilt of murdering his friend and stealing a painting. There are quite a few similarities between stories but quite a few differences between the two stories as well. The similarities had to do with relationships, marriage, and tone whilst the differences had also to do with relationships, marriage, and tone with the endings being very different.


End file.
